Ban List
Basic Restrictions and Core Rulebook The stuff being listed here is from the Pathfinder Society Guide to organized Play, and is applicable within Cormyr. Alchemist: Alchemists receive the Extra Bombs feat at 1st level instead of Brew Potion. Antipaladin: This alternate class is not available to Pathfinder Society characters. Arcanist: The Item Crafting bonus feat is not legal for play Cavalier: Instead of the Expert Trainer class feature, cavaliers receive Skill Focus (Handle Animal) as a bonus feat. Cleric: Clerics with the Nobility domain get the Persuasive feat at 8th level instead of the Leadership feat. Clerics with the Rune domain receive Spell Focus at 1st level instead of Scribe Scroll. Druid: Druids with the Nobility domain get the Persuasive feat at 8th level instead of the Leadership feat. Oracle: Oracles with the Nature spirit receive animal growth as a bonus spell at 10th level instead of awaken. Shaman: Shamans with the Nature mystery receive animal growth as a bonus spell at 10th level instead of awaken. Fetish hex replaces Craft Wondrous Item with Spell Focus. Skald: Skalds receive Extra Performance at 1st level instead of Scribe Scroll. Summoner: Summoners from the Advanced Players Guide are not used. Summoners from the Pathfinder RPG Unchained are the version of the Summoner that is utilized. Witch: Witches may not select the cauldron hex. Wizard: Wizards receive Spell Focus at 1st level instead of Scribe Scroll. Only items listed as Always Available may be selected as the free bonded object granted to a wizard at 1st level. If you wish to apply a legal archetype to your character, you may do so at 1st level as normal. Additionally, you may apply an archetype to an existing class any time you level up as long as the first alternate ability does not replace an ability granted at a previous level. Certain Core Rulebook feats are not available to Pathfinder Society characters. These include Brew Potion, Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Craft Rod, Craft Staff, Craft Wand, Craft Wondrous Item, Forge Ring, Leadership, and Scribe Scroll. Neither the craft feats nor the item creation section of the magic items chapter in the Core Rulebook are legal for play. Before you level up a character for the first time, you may change any aspect of it. Changes may only be made between adventures and before playing as a character above 1st level. You are only able to retrain into a legal race. Please note that players can (and are encouraged to) share or pool their resources in order to bring a dead party member back to life. PCs can also sell off gear, including the dead character’s gear, at 50% of its listed value to raise money to purchase a spell that will return their slain ally from the dead, though they can only do so in a settlement and they cannot sell off any items found during the current scenario that they haven’t purchased. In Cormyr, you may never buy items from, sell items to, or trade items with another player. You may, however, allow another player to borrow an item for the duration of a scenario. You are also permitted to spend your character’s gold to help a party member purchase spellcasting services such as raise dead or remove disease. Spells that are 7th level or higher are not available from spellcasting services. The following spells found in the Core Rulebook are not legal for play and may never be used, found, purchased, or learned in any form by PCs: awaken, permanency, and reincarnate. Errata-Related Changes: These Changes must be approved by a GM if you do them If a feat or trait changes or is removed: You have two options. First, you may either switch the old feat for an updated feat of the same name in another legal source (if available), ignoring any prerequisites of the new feat you do not meet. Alternatively, you may replace the feat (and any of the old feat’s prerequisite feats) entirely with another feat for which you meet all the prerequisites. If any of the feat’s changed directly reference one or more pieces of equipment you own (such as the weapon selected with the Weapon Focus feat), you may sell back that equipment at full market value. If an ability-score-dependent feature of a class, prestige class, or archetype is altered: You may rebuild your character to its current XP. Keep the same equipment, but you can resell any equipment that augments the changed ability score at its full market price. If a class, prestige class, or archetype changes in such a way that you no longer have proficiency with a given weapon or armor type: You may sell back the affected equipment and only the affected equipment at full market value. You may also retrain any feats directly associated with the affected equipment. If the price of an item changes to become more expensive: Sell back the affected equipment at its original full market value based on its remaining number of charges (if any). So long as you have enough gp, you can purchase the same item at its updated cost. If the level of a spell changes: You retrain the changed spell, replacing it with another spell of its original spell level. You may also retrain one spell of the changed spell’s new level, but only in order to learn the new spell. Sell back any potions, scrolls, or wands that use that spell at their current full market value based on the spell’s old level and the remaining number of charges. If a favored class bonus changes: You may reassign all of your favored class bonus at each level to any of the now legal options. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Advanced Player's Guide The summoner class in this book is no longer legal for play. Only the summoner in Pathfinder RPG Pathfinder Unchained is legal for play. ''' ''' The following parts of the Advanced Player's Guide are NOT legal for play: craftsman alternate Dwarven racial trait, practicality alternate Halfling racial trait, heart of the fields alternate Human racial trait, Alchemist's Brew Potion class ability (he receives Extra Bombs instead as a bonus feat), Cavalier's Expert Trainer class ability (he receives Skill Focus Animal instead as a bonus feat), Witch's Cauldron hex, Antipaladin alternate class, Cooperative Crafting feat, all cursed magic items and artifacts, the Hero Point new rule and associated feats, spells, and magic items Equipment: All staves in Chapter 7 are not legal for play from this source. Traits: hedge magician, natural born leader, and rich parents traits, and all of the Campaign Traits are NOT legal for play. The Master Alchemist feat may only be selected by Alchemists and Poisoners. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Advanced Race Guide Note: Alternate racial traits, racial archetypes, racial evolutions, racial feats, and racial spells are only available for characters of the associated race. Racial equipment and magic items can be purchased and used by any race as long as the specific item permits it (for example, only halflings can purchase and use solidsmoke pipeweed). The new alchemist discovery on page 44 is legal for play for characters of all races. Dwarves: all alternate racial traits, except craftsman and xenophobic, are legal for play; racial subtypes are legal for play; all favored class options except wizard are legal for play; all archetypes are legal for play. The Forgemaster's 3rd level Craft Magic Arms and Armor bonus feat is replaced with the Heavy Armor Proficiency feat. The Forgemaster's 5th level master smith ability is replaced with Skill Focus (Craft); all dwarven equipment, feats, magic items, and spells are legal for play. Elves: all alternate racial traits, except darkvision; all racial subtypes except arctic and dusk elves, are legal for play; all favored class options, racial archetypes, elven special materials except wyroot, feats, magic items, and spells are legal for play. Gnomes: all alternate racial traits, racial subtypes, and favored class options are legal for play; all racial archetypes except experimental gunsmith are legal for play; all gnome equipment, feats, and spells are legal for play; all gnome magic items except amazing tools of manufacture are legal for play; Half-Elves: all alernate racial traits except drow-blooded and drow magic are legal for play; all racial subtypes except drow-descended are legal for play; all favored class options are legal for play; all racial archetypes except wild caller are legal for play. For the bonded witch archetype, energy siege shot is replaced with resounding shot (Advanced Player's Guide ''238) at 10th level and ''arcane cannon is replaced with fire brand (Advanced Player's Guide ''222) at 14th level under the bonded item weapon entry; all half-elven equipment, magic items, and spells are legal for play; all half-elven feats except Half-Drow Paragon are legal for play. '''Half-Orcs': all alternate racial traits, racial subtypes, and favored class options are legal for play; all racial archetypes except blood god disciple and hateful rager are legal for play; all half-orc equipment is legal for play; all half-orc feats except Tenacious Survivor is legal for play; all half-orc magic items are legal for play; all half-orc spells except'' half-blood extraction'' are legal for play Halflings: all alternate racial traits except Practicality are legal for play; all racial subtypes, favored class options, racial archetypes, orders, equipment, feats, and magic items are legal for play. Humans: all alternate racial traits except heart of the fields and heroic are legal for play; all racial subtypes, except trailblazer, are legal for play; all favored class options, feats, equipment, and spells are legal for play; all racial archetypes and bloodlines except buccaneer and feral child are legal for play. In Chapter 2, nothing from the catfolk, drow, goblins, hobgoblins, kobolds, orcs, and ratfolk entries are currently legal for play. ''' '''Aasimars: all alternate racial traits, favored class options, racial archetypes, racial equipment, feats, magic items, and spells are legal for play. Dhampirs: all alternate racial traits, favored class options, racial archetypes, racial equipment except vampire slayer's kit, magic items, and spells are legal for play; all dhampir feats except Blood Drinker, Blood Feaster, Blood Salvage, and Diverse Palate are legal for play. Fetchling: all alternate racial traits, favored class options, archetypes except shadow caller, evolutions, equipment, feats, magic items, and spells are legal for play. Ifrits: all alternate racial traits, favored class options, racial archetypes, racial equipment, feats, magic items, and spells are legal for play. Oreads: all alternate racial traits, favored class options, racial archetypes, racial equipment, feats, magic items, and spells are legal for play. Sylphs: all alternate racial traits, favored class options, racial archetypes, racial equipment, feats, magic items, and spells are legal for play. Tengus: all alternate racial traits, favored class options, racial archetypes, racial equipment, feats, magic items, and spells are legal for play. Tieflings: all alternate racial traits, favored class options, racial equipment, feats, magic items, and spells are legal for play; all racial archetypes except Fiendish Vessel are legal for play. Undines: all alternate racial traits, favored class options, racial archetypes, racial equipment, feats, magic items, and spells are legal for play. Nothing in Chapter 3 is legal for play. ' '''Nothing in Chapter 4 is legal for play. ' Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Advanced Class Guide ''' '''Arcana: all magus arcana on page 104 are legal for play. '''Archetypes: '''all archetypes on pages 75-133 are legal for play, except forgepriest, musketeer, packmaster, primalist, spirit summoner, and steel hound. Hex channeler, mutation warrior, and primal companion hunter are now legal for play. The free crossbow by the bolt ace's crossbow maven ability is not made of any special material and is worth 22 gp if sold. ----------------------- '''Classes: '''All ten base classes are legal for play. Some classes are modified as follows: '''Arcanist: The Item Crafting bonus feat is not legal for play. Brawler: 'To utilize the Martial Flexibility class feature, the player must have the source book of the combat feat she wishes to utilize. Shaman: ''Fetish hex replaces Craft Wondorous Item with Spell Focus. ''Shamans with the Nature spirit receive ''animal growth as a bonus spell at 10th level instead of awaken. Skald: Skalds receive Extra Performance at 1st level instead of Scribe Scroll. Warpriest: To select a blessing, a warpriest must worship a deity that offers the domain of the same name. ------------------ Combat Styles: all combat styles on page 118 are legal for play. Dares: all dares on page 94 are legal for play. Discoveries: all discoveries on page 75 are legal for play. Equipment: all equipment and magic items on pages 202-237 are legal for play, except cape of feinting, dust knuckles, false face, rod of abrupt hexes, and rod of voracious hexes. Feats: all feats on pages 136-159 are legal for play, except Animal Soul, Divine Protection, Evolved Companion, Evolved Summon Monster, and Spirit's Gift. Pummeling Charge has been removed from the banned list and is now available for play. Misc: Nothing in Chapter 6 is legal. Orders: The Order of the Beast is not legal for play. Racial Favored Class Options: all racial favored class options on pages 69-71 are legal for play. Rages: all rages on pages 80 and 114 are legal for play. Spells: all spells on pages 162-199 are legal for play. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Occult Adventures '''All playtest versions of the six new base classes from this book are no longer legal for play as of 7/29/15. Anyone playing the playtest version of one of the six new base classes must have updated his or her character as of 7/29/15. Updating the character means retraining any levels in that occult class, adjusting any class features, taking class-appropriate archetypes, and reassigning any skill ranks, feats, traits, or favored class bonuses. As part of the retraining process, such a PC may also sell back any equipment that does not use charges at its full market price (or the price she paid, whichever is lower). Archetypes: All archetypes on pages 88-125 are legal for play, except the cult master and psychic duelist. The reanimated medium (page 93) disregards the second paragraph of the channel self ability. The promethean alchemist (page 112) gains Skill Focus (Craft alchemy) as a bonus feat instead of the promethean disciple discovery at 1st level; this still replaces both Brew Potion and Throw Anything. Bloodlines: The sorcerer bloodlines on pages 124-125 are legal for play. Replace the 5th-level bonus spell ghost whip with spectral hand. Classes: All six base classes are legal for play. Some classes are modified as follows: Medium: A medium may not perform actions that would allow a spirit to attain 5 or more points of influence over him. A reanimated medium (page 93) disregards this limit. Psychic: Replace the 8th-level bonus spell dream voyage with euphoric tranquilityUM. Discovery: The promethean disciple discovery on page 112 is not legal for play. Equipment: All equipment and magic items on pages 248-265 are legal for play, except ganji doll (normal and greater), haunted doll, spirit mirror, and waxen image. The cursed items and artifacts on pages 265-269 are not legal for play. Feats: All feats on pages 128-141 are legal for play, except Alter Binary Mindscape, Lucid Dreamer, Psychic Combatant, Psychic Defender, Shatter Mental Mask, and Third Eye. Misc: Chakras on pages 200-201 are legal for play. Psychic duels and associated mechanics are not legal for play. Possession rules on pages 206-207 are legal for play as an extension of possession-related spells and effects. Occult rituals on pages 208-215 are not legal for play. Nothing in Chapter 6 is legal for play. Orders: The cavalier orders on pages 116-117 are legal for play. Patrons: The patrons on page 125 are legal for play. Replace the 8th-level bonus spell create mindscape with mindwipe, and replace the 12th-level bonus spell greater create mindscape with mind swap. Racial Favored Class Options: All racial favored class options on pages 84-85 are legal for play. Skill Unlocks: All psychic skill unlocks on pages 194-197 are legal for play. Spells: All spells on pages 144-191 are legal for play, except awaken construct, create mindscape, dream travel, dream voyage, ghost whip, greater create mindscape, and instigate psychic duel. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Ultimate Magic The following are NOT legal for play: Alternate class abilities: alchemical simulacrum discovery, alchemical zombie discovery, doppelganger simulacrum discovery, and greater alchemical simulacrum discovery are not legal for play. Archetypes: broodmaster summoner, clone master alchemist, gravewalker witch, pack lord druid, master summoner, reincarnated druid, sanguine wildblooded, synthesist summoner, undead lord cleric, vivisectionist alchemist archetypes are not legal for play. Discoveries: arcane builder arcane discovery, golem constructor arcane discovery, true name arcane discovery, staff-like wand arcane discovery are not legal for play. Feats: Blighted Critical, Create Reliquary Arms and Shield, Create Sanguine Elixir are not legal for play. Hexes: child scent hex, poison steep hex, cook people major hex, and witch's brew major hex are not legal for play. The following function differently than written in the sourcebook: Bottled ooze discovery may only be used to bottle oozes which appear in the Pathfinder RPG Bestiary. Geisha bard archetype grants Spell Focus instead of Scribe Scroll. Clerics using alternate channeling rules who worship a deity not listed in the Core Rulebook must provide a copy of the source in which their god's portfolio is listed. Clostered Cleric archetype grants Spell Focus at 4th level in place of Scribe Scroll. An ex-Inquisitor may not replace existing class abilities with those granted by the Heretic inquisitor. A broken monk vow only requires a casting of atonement to be renewed. The Time oracle mystery grants hold monster at 10th level in place of permanency. Evolutionist summoners may only mutate an eidolon between sessions. Familiars: all familiars in Chapter 2 and all improved familiars on page 251 are legal; Spells: all spells are legal for play except blood transcription and those which grant a spellblight (such as curse of magic negation or steal voice); Other: No content from Chapter 2 is legal for play except new familiars; Words of Power are also forbidden. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Ultimate Combat All material from this book is legal for play except as noted below. Some rules elements are legal but function differently in Organized Play, as described. Gunslinger: A gunslinger's starting gun (granted by the gunsmith class feature) is worth 22 gp if sold (the average of 4d10). A gunslinger begins each scenario with her Wisdom modifier in grit (or her maximum grit if she has the Extra Grit feat). Any additional grit earned above her starting grit does not carry over past the scenario's conclusion. The Daring Act optional rule is not used in the Organized Play campaign. Alchemist: The poison conversion discovery and siege bombs discovery are not legal for use in Organized Play. Barbarian: The wild rager archetype is not permitted in Organized Play. The true primitive archetype is removed as a legal option from play on July 9, 2015. Cavalier: The musketeer archetype is not permitted in Organized Play. Fighter: The gladiator archetype is not permitted in Organized Play. Inquisitor: Inquisitions from Ultimate Combat are not legal for play. Magus: A soul forger magus can add his magus level to Craft checks as part of a Day Job check, but may not craft magic or mundane items for use in scenarios or for resale. Paladin: The knight of the sepulcher and holy gun archetypes are not legal for Organized Play. Ranger: The trophy hunter archetype is not permitted in Organized Play. Rogue: The black market connections rogue talent and the driver archetype are not legal for Organized Play. Wizard: The siege mage and spellslinger archetypes are not permitted in Organized Play. Feats: The following feats are not allowed in Organized Play: Expert Driver, Field Repair, Master Combat Performer, Master Siege Engineer, Performance Weapon Master, Performing Combatant, Secret Stash Deed, Siege Commander, Siege Engineer, Siege Gunner, Skilled Driver,, and all performance feats. The following two feats function differently in Pathfinder Society Organized Play than they do in regular games: Gunsmithing does not grant the ability to craft firearms, ammunition, or black powder. Rather, it allows the purchase of bullets, pellets, black powder, and alchemical cartridges (with 1 rank in Craft alchemy) at the listed price, but does not grant a discount on the purchase of any firearm. Resold items gained through this feat are worth half the actual cost paid, not half the regular market value for the item. No PC can purchase a gun without this feat, even if they possess the Amateur Gunslinger or Exotic Weapon Proficiency (firearm) feats. A cavalier of 4th level or higher may take the Horse Master trait, ignoring the expert trainer class feature. A cavalier who trades this class feature for another as part of an archetype can not take the Horse Master feat. Equipment: No Large or larger firearm is available for purchase. The double hackbut, culverin and any advanced firearms on Table 3-4 and advanced firearms on Table 3-5 and are not permitted in Organized Play. No character may purchase a firearm unless she possesses the Gunsmithing feat and firearms are never considered Always Available All ammunition except metal cartridges may be purchased. Spells: All spells in chapter 6 are legal for play except the following: arcane cannon, energy siege shot, greater energy siege shot, greater magic siege engine, and magic siege engine. Other: Unless prompted in a scenario or granted by a Chronicle, the rules for duels, performance combat, and siege engines, and all variant rules in Chapter 5 are not used in Organized Play. Pathfinder Roleplaying Game: Ultimate Equipment All items from Chapter 1 are legal for play except as noted below. Some rules elements are legal but function differently in Organized Play, as described here. Equipment: No Large or larger firearm is available for purchase. The double hackbut, culverin and any advanced firearms on Table 1-10 are not permitted in Pathfinder Society Organized Play. No character may purchase a firearm unless she possesses the Gunsmithing feat and firearms are never considered Always Available All ammunition except metal cartridges may be purchased. Special Materials: All special materials, except angel skin, living steel and wyroot, are legal for play. The scorpion whip found in this book is no longer legal. All items from Chapter 2 are legal for play except as noted below. Equipment: Only creatures of the animal type of size Large and smaller may be purchased. No eggs are legal for play. Animal-related gear on pages 80-86 is available for purchase. Transports on pages 86-87 are not available for purchase. All alchemical remedies, alchemical tools, alchemical weapons, clothing, entertainment items, and food and drink are legal for play. Any character with the Poison Use class ability can purchase and use poisons. For now, they are the only classes that have a list of "always available poisons" (those noted below)—no other class may purchase poisons unless they appear on a Chronicle sheet or in another legal source. Alchemists, ninja, and poisoner rogues may only purchase the following poisons: black adder venom, bloodroot, giant wasp poison, greenblood oil, large scorpion venom, malyass root paste, Medium spider venom, nitharit, shadow essence, small centipede poison, terinav root. All items from Chapter 3 are legal for play except as noted below. All armor special abilities on pages 114-123, except dastard, are legal for play. All specific magic armor on pages 124-129, except breastplate of vanishing, catskin leather, demon armor, enchanted eelskin, hamatula hide, mail of malevolence, morlock hide, otyugh hide, scarab breastplate, ''and warden of the woods''are legal for pla''y.'' All specific magic shields on pages 130-133, except avalanche shield, belligerent shield, celestial shield, dragonslayer's shield, elysian shield, living steel heavy shield, tempest shield, volcanic shield, wyrmslayer's shield, ''and zombie skin shield'' are legal for play. All weapon special abilities on pages 134-149, except unholy, are legal for play. All specific magic weapons on pages 150-163, except bastard's sting, blade of the rising sun, blade of the sword-saint, cutthroat's apprentice, dagger of doubling, dragoncatch guisarme, earthenflail, hellscourge, lash of the howler, nine lives stealer, pistol of the infinite sky, polarity hammer, spider's fang, and ten-ring sword, ''are legal All items from '''Chapter 4' are legal for play except as noted below. All rings on pages 166-177 are legal for play. All rods on pages 178-191, except rod of the viper, are legal for play. All staves on pages 192-203, except unholy staff, are legal for play. All items from Chapter 5 are legal for play except as noted below. Equipment: All items on pages 208-325, except ampoule of false blood, beneficial bandolier, bone razor, bracers of falcon's aim, cauldron of the undead, collar of the true companion, darkskull, horn of evil, otherworldly kimono, orb of foul abaddon,'' quick runner's shirt,'' robe of the archmagi (black), stalker's mask ''and talons of Leng are legal for play. Nothing from' Chapter 6''' is legal for play.